1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and a display system thereof which allow a stereoscopic image or different images to be displayed on the same screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a technology for obtaining stereoscopic images by forming images for right and left eyes by utilizing two projectors and by viewing them by right and left eyes, respectively (see Chihiro Masuda, Three-Dimensional Display, Sangyo Publishing Co., 1990).
There have been also known a front projection method and a rear projection method as methods for displaying stereoscopic images. It has been common so far that the front projection method projecting stereoscopic images on a silver screen is performed to show to many people in events or the like.
On the other hand, the rear projection method of projecting polarized stereoscopic images has been very rare so far. Because the polarization characteristics of the image light degrades in passing through the screen due to scattering and the like, thus failing to give stereoscopic view or causing after-image and dark screen. It has been difficult to let the light pass through the screen while maintaining the polarization characteristics, especially when circularly polarized light is used.